The role of the Leadership Administrative Core (LAC) is to integrate and unify the multiple, interdisciplinary components of the Brigham and Women?s Hospital/Harvard Medical School (Brigham/Harvard) Center for Stress and Neural Regulation of Reproductive Aging Health Outcomes. The Brigham/Harvard SCORE LAC will provide scientific, administrative, and fiscal oversight of our SCORE Projects, Career Enhancement Core, and Sleep Resource Core, and will catalyze progress and innovation in women?s health and sex- differences research across the Brigham/Harvard SCORE environment. The LAC will be co-led by Hadine Joffe, MD, MSc, and JoAnn Manson, MD, DrPH, who serve as Executive Director and Scientific Advisor, respectively, for the Connors Center for Women?s Health and Gender Biology. The Connors Center is the leading women?s health research center at Brigham and Women?s Hospital (BWH) and Harvard Medical School (HMS), responsible for coordinating interdisciplinary and cross-departmental women?s health and sex- differences investigation. Drs. Joffe and Manson, both internationally recognized leaders in women?s health, are long-time collaborators whose complementary scientific expertise covers the reproductive aging health outcomes highlighted in this proposal: vasomotor symptoms (VMS), sleep disturbance, cardiometabolic, cognitive, and other characteristics of the menopause transition that may influence dementia susceptibility in aging women. A strength of this proposal is that it builds on and expands the research focus, lead investigators? interdisciplinary collaborations, and career enhancement programs that are foundational to the Connors Center. The LAC will draw upon the wealth of resources from existing collaborations and scientifically aligned women?s health programs at BWH and HMS, specifically those focused on sex differences, sleep, cardiometabolism, and brain health, including dementia, in women. By leveraging both the robust infrastructure of the Connors Center and that of other BWH and HMS research programs and initiatives, we expect a rapid and seamless initiation and implementation of our Center?s scientific and programmatic activities. Fortified by the guidance of key External and Internal Advisory Boards, an Expert Scientific Panel and a Steering Committee, the Brigham/Harvard SCORE LAC will provide dynamic scientific and administrative oversight, internal coordination, and external engagement with the broader SCORE research consortium necessary for productivity to flourish, leading to a fully-integrated, translational program of women?s health and sex-difference research.